Chain of Command
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Lucifer's plan on getting Sam to say 'yes' takes a drastic change of sequence. Instead of sending him back, or attempting to, Rowena changes the plan mid chant. There are only two things that can control Lucifer; one of them is out of the picture and the other, the other is down here too. Someone else interrupts the fight in their cell. Someone they never thought they'd see again.


He can see that this is going from the direction he wants it to go in and into dangerous waters. He did not work this hard to fail now. No! What the fuck does he mean NO! He doesn't really have much of an option here!

"Okay. Plan B."

Sam expects something but not what comes his way. Lucifer doubles back and lets his fist fly striking dead center to its target. Sam cries out and falls to the floor holding his bleeding face. Lucifer cracks his knuckles as if he ahd not just punched a man in the nose and rolls his shoulders before taking another step forward.

His shout of alarm is heard in the other room and bot Dean and Castiel hear it. Exchanging looks the two run from their hideout to save the younger hunter from his torment. They barely register Crowley yelling at them 'don't' but it goes unheeded in their rush.

Sam gets to his feet only for a moment but Lucifer is waiting for him this time and punches him again, twice, in the face with the eficiency that shows that he has done this before. The hunter falls heavily agaisnt the bars of the cell raising his hands in defense of himself as Lucifer cracks his neck and takes a step forward.

"Hey, ass-but!"

It's a voice that they both recognize. Lucifer turns to face the two newcomers and grins like a shark.

"Dean, and, ah, the other one."

He snaps his fingers and their inside the cell with them. Lightning cracks above their heads and the two look around carefully but ultimately return their gazes to the biggest threat in the cell. Lucifer merely grins.

"Welcome to the party."

Sam chokes and gasps on a mouth full of his own blood but he geos ignored for the moment. Right now Lucifer is focused on the two irritations to give a flying fuck about the useless hunter behind him.

He dips his head, "Scared?"

Dean lifts his chin in defiance but he is not blind, he can see what the hunter does not admit. He's unsettled now that the playing field is not one of his own. Lucifer smiles at them.

"Not even a little."

Castiel shifts an inch and a glint of silver flashes into his hand. His angel blade while an issue is of no real problem. Lucifer raises his hand for a moment to stop them before anything can happen and tilts his head slightly to the side.

"Ah, ah, ah...Moments like this, it's all about ambiance."

He snaps his fingers and music starts playing. 'Heaven must be missing an Angel' is ironic in every possible way and currently on repeat on his Hell's number One hits playlist. He starts dancing a bit swaying to the music and mocking the two in front of him.

Castiel makes a noise as he lunges forward.

But for all his training he is of no level as Lucifer. He was trained by Michael himself. He knows menuvers and movements that Castiel will never know. So Lucifer avoids Castiel's swing and spins around grabbing his arm and pulling him closer.

"I can beat the darkness. Me. Only me."

Dean rushes beside the struggling angels to get to his brothers side.

"Are you okay?"

Sam nods and closes his eyes for a moment before looking up at his brother.

"Yeah."

Castiel and Lucifer continue to struggle with one another.

"You know I'm right Castiel. You know it! Who are they? A couple apes?"

Castiel struggles harder and Lucifer grits his teeth. His hands freeze to the touch and his skin blisters on contact.

"You wanna play that way?"

Lucifer reels back and punches Castiel in the face hard enough that it sends his head snapping back.

Sam chokes on his blood, "We can't win."

"We don't have to win. We've just got to last a few minutes."

Sam looks at him strangely but makes no move to comment on it as Lucifer continues to punch Castiel around like a BoBo the Clown punching bag. He's not even tired.

Meanwhile in the other room Rowena is nearly ready to preform their life saving spell. She lights the candles under Crowley's supervision.

In the cell, Dean and Sam jump in to their friends aide. Punching Lucifer as they try to hold him out until Rowena can complete the spell. Sam somehow manages to get behind Lucifer and pulls his arms back restraining him while Dean punches him as hard as he can in the gut.

Lucifer looks down mildly irritated, "You hit like a human!"

Lucifer kicks Dean across the cell, and then quickly turns to punch Sam in the face. Both go down hard. Castiel joins in but Lucifer puts him down too rather effortlessly. Sam gets to his feet again and punches Lucifer in the side, Lucifer looks around at the distrubance and elbows him in face harder. Dean tries again, but he goes back down. Lucifer kicks Sam in the stomach sending him flying across the floor of the cell.

His fighting is effortless. He's a primed and trained warrior and it shows in every step he takes. Every move is thought out, powerful, and calculated. It never occurs to them that he is the best trained warrior in the world.

Trained by The First.

'Michael would be so proud to see baby brother still using his teachings today,' Lucifer thinks mockingly.

Dean bounces back up, but Lucifer grabs him around the neck and slams him against the bars on the cell. Dean grimaces, as Lucifer lifts him off the ground. Dean is choking for air grappling with his steady arm. Lucifer looks around at Sam, who is in pain, lying on the floor, covered in blood and grins.

"Alright Sam, I'm gonna make this real easy for you. You say the magic word or your brother dies...and we both know you won't let that happen."

He turns to peer up at Dean Winchester, how easy it would be to snap his trachea.

In the adjacent room, Rowena reaches for the blade and cuts her hand getting ready to finish her spell.

Back in the cell, Castiel gets back to his feet and charges at Lucifer, allowing Dean to get out of his clutches. The hunter falls to the floor gasping for sweet air. Lucifer punches Castiel repeatedly, as Rowena continues on the spell. Castiel falls to the ground and Lucifer stands over him, putting his foot on top of Castiel's angel blade hearing the bones in his hand cracking under his weight.

With blood in one hand and her spit in the other she says her incantation with a glance at her son behind her.

"O Magno, et revertetur ad nos, et imperium funesta tue."

Crowley does not know what she is saying but he does know its not what shes meant to be. He jumps to his feet, but its too late, Rowena claps her hands and there is a blinding flash of light in the cell. The ground shakes, the entirety of Hell shakes as her spell does its work.

The light in the cell is almost blindingly bright, even for Castiel. Theres a loud pitched screaming that fills the entire area and they know that its not Lucifer. But whoever it is has him in a frenzy. He's panicking and they can only think of two people that could make Lucifer panic.

Light intensifies and flashes.

When it dies down the sillhouette of a man is revealed to them. Lucifer snarls and spins around grabbing the hunter by the throat and lifting him from the ground.

"What did you do? What did you do!"

The man stretched his shoulders out and the light fades away. While it was not what they had agreed on it would have to wrk at this point. Dean's vision is starting to fill with darkened spots. Sam and Castiel are looking at the new arrival in shock but he pays them no mind. He looks around silently before turning his gaze on Lucifer and Dean.

"Stand down Lucifer."

His voice rings around the cell and Lucifer reels back to punch the hunter in the face snarling about messing everything up.

"Lucifer, Stand down."

He throws his hand out just as Lucifer is about to take another hit on the hunter and the fallen angel freezes. The strain on his face is enough to show that his stillness is not on his own accord. The man looks around slowly taking in his surroundings.

"Put him down."

He's pulled away from the hunter and he drops to the floor.

"Let me go asshole!"

"Look at what you've done. When will you learn to behave yourself?"

The tone is scolding. Lucifer struggles against an invisible binding as he's pulled away from the two hunters and their angel friend. The other turns to face them and that's when it hits them as to why he's so familiar.

Michael walks around his brothers struggling form and settles a hand on his leg to calm him. He moves to kneel before Sam and Dean and reaches to touch a finger to both their temples healing them instantly without a single thought. Dean looks over at his brother as Michael sits back, checking on him to be sure, before spinning back around.

He's interupted before he can speak.

"I apologize for my brother I assure you he will be reprimanded for his actions."

Michael stands again and moves to meet Castiel too. He heals the younger angel easily and even enhances his power.

"Let me g-"

"You will remain silent until I get to you."

Lucifer blushes crimson from where he's stuck at being scolded like a naughty little fledgling and ducks his head suddenly having very little he wants to say. Michael didn't even look over his shoulder, he knows Lucifer better than he thinks he does.

"I apologize for our brother has done to you."

He stands back up and holds a hand out for the younger angel. Castiel eyes it cautiously before reaching out and taking it. Michael pulls him from the floor effortlessly settling him on his feet again. He smiles at his younger brother before turning to face Lucifer.

The Morning Star finds something above him utterly entertaining as he refuses to meet his brothers gaze.

"What slander have you been spreading now baby brother?"

Lucifer mumbles under his breath and while he does indeed catch it Michael crosses his arms.

"Speak clearly Lucifer. You have been spreading trouble when we should be planning ways to defeat the Darkness. Enough. Apologize to them."

The blonde glares at his brother.

"Let me down."

"Then behave."

Lucifer goes red in the face again but whispers his agreement.

"I want your word Lucifer."

"Micha-"

"I could always drag you by the scruff of your wings like I had when you were a child."

"I give you my word that I will...behave..."

Michael lifts his hand slightly and twists his fingers. The hold on the other angel is taken away and he slides to the ground gently.

"Apologize."

Lucifer ducks his head under his brother's stern gaze and turns to face the two hunters and their angel.

"..Sorry.."

"For what Lucifer?"

He whines at his brother but Michael crosses his arms over his chest and raises his eyebrows. He raises a single hand and Lucifer ducks again.

"For fighting you. And beating the shit out of you."

"Language."

Again he blushes but Michael stands firm.

"Crap. For beating the crap out of you."

His face still burns when he feels a hand run through his hair.

"Good boy."

"Stoooop! You're embarrassing me! Stop treating me like a fledgling!"

Michael chuckles from where he leans outside of the cell's bars examining the runes and rewriting them. He knows exactly what his brother's face looks like without even looking up at it. Lucifer is blushing deeply and Dean Winchester snorts.

The hunter smirks when the Devil spares his older brother a look and whines motioning at the irritating human.

"Be good Lucifer. And if you insist on acting like a fledgling you will be treated as a fledgling. Besides, you are my baby brother and I will treat you as such until the end of time."

Lucifer glows bright red in the face and Dean Winchester snorts again. The hunter elbows his brother in the ribs smirking at the fallen angel before them.

"Talk about a short leash, huh Sam!"

The blonde angel grits his teeth and takes a step forward uttering something under his breath that could be taken as a threat. Michael wirls around to face them as the two hunters take a step back from his advancing brother and he crosses his arms over his chest.

"Lucifer."

All it takes to stop him is his name being said in that voice that Dean recognizes as the 'big brother so help me' voice that he remembers using many times on Sammy as a child. Lucifer freezes in his tracks with his shoulders hunched as he turns to face his brother. Michael points at the spot next to him and looks on expectantly. Lucifer looks between his older brother and annoying hunter he has in his sights looking as if he's willing to try his brothers new attitude. When Michael does not waver in any way the younger whines again and deflates.

But more noticeably, crosses the cell to stand in the spot that his brother had been pointing at.

"Buuut Mike!"

"That's enough little brother."

He huffs and crosses his arms, like a child (if hes gonna be treated as one he's going to act the part too) and glares at the hunter heatedly. Michael gives him a warning look against moving when his back is turned and it seemingly phases the fallen angel as he glowers and ducks his head again before returning to his glaring at the hunter.

And once again, he noticeably does not move.

There's silence in the opposing room and the angel and hunter pair who had arrived before Michael had briefly wonder if those two sneaky bastards had left them to rot. The elder Archangel finished up what he was doing with the runes he'd been rewriting with his grace and turned back around to face the two hunters and his younger brother.

He paid no mind to Lucifer as he passed him.

His brother was not a fool and he knew not to test him when he gave him simple commands to follow. Despite contrary belief Lucifer would never disobey his brother—Father sure-but not Michael.

"Let me see if I understand something. You," He nods in Sam's direction, "Were idiotic enough to think about coming to seek Lucifer's help in defeating The Darkness, which in and of itself is not the best idea's I've seen from you and am quite disappointed in you Sam. But water under the bridge as you humans say. We can help you-"

"I'm not helping them!"

Michael didn't even look back at the other when he responded.

"You could always go back into your cage."

Lucifer paled at the suggestion/threat and broke his order to stay in the spot pointed at by his brother running up behind him.

"No! Michael! You wouldn't! Please! Don't send me back! Michael!"

Sighing heavily the eldest turned to look at his brother reaching an arm around his shoulders and bringing him into his side.

"Of course I wouldn't Luci. Sshh don't worry. Solitary confinement didn't seem to do you any good so you'll come with us. I have experienced the cage and I will not make you suffer that again."

Dean let out a sound of protest at the aspect of letting Lucifer free again but Sam elbowed him in the side before he could voice his opinions. Castiel nodded at Sam's wise thinking. It would be best not to anger the ones strong enough to give them a fighting chance.

"But you will do as your told, won't you."

His tone leaves no room for argument and while it isn't even phrased as a question the Archangel still looks down at his younger sibling until he gets a silent nod in return.

"Yes Michael."

The angel in question nods his head in affirmation turning back to look at the two hunters and their angel friend.

"We will help you but we cannot do it alone."

Taking a look around he clucks his tongue against his cheek.

"And we cannot do anything for you here. Tell your friends in the next room over that they can release us. I have already rewritten the sigils to allow us out but it must be lit from the outside."

"And what about him?"

Dean trust Michael a bit more then he trusts Lucifer at the moment and has very good reason to. Michael spares his brother a look and nods in understanding.

"He will stay in line. Won't you little brother?"

Lucifer nods silently looking down at his feet. Michael always makes him feel so small and it's annoying as hell but he knows better than to try him too.

He's nothing if not a strategist.

"Yes brother."

Dean looks as if he's about to say something along the lines of 'whipped' but the hunter manages to restrain himself from doing something foolish. Lucifer scratches absentmindedly at his shoulder and manages to avoid eye contact with everyone in the cage save for his brother.

Michael keeps eye contact with him whenever he wants to.

Slowly but surely Rowena and Crowley walk from the other side of the large area and come around the corner keeping them from sight. Michael raises his chin in greeting and Sam nod's in clearance to do as requested by the Archangel.

Lucifer makes no comments on the matter but not for lack of trying.

One pointed look from his older brother has him biting his lip.

The Witch raised her hands in the air and the fire picked up once more. Like large cascading walls surrounding them in bright hues of orange. The sigils burned in the metal exterior of the cell and the top was slowly pulled away. The bars moved on their own accord outward allowing them to freely hop down from the platform.

Before he could make any sudden moves in any other directions a hand grabbed at Lucifer's left wing.

"Lucifer I do not want you leaving my sight."

"But-"

"Little Brother."

He pauses in his movements and immediately looks down.

"Yes big brother."

Michael was clearly not in the mood for his younger brothers games and had him on the shortest leash Dean had ever seen. What was even more entertaining was the fact that Lucifer actually did as he was told. Wherever Michael was the other was not far behind.

Satan was like an obedient puppy who bit you when his controller was not looking.

They'd returned to the bunker kind of reluctantly with both in tow but they made a very good point when it came to the fact that they needed all the help they could get in defeating the Darkness. Michael had pointed to a chair in the War Room upon entrance even if his eyes were completely focused on the large map standing center piece in the room.

"Sit."

Lucifer groaned but flopped back into the chair despite his protest. Michael nodded once at his choice of action as he looked over the large map of the world. Dean watched him carefully as Sam hovered back in the doorway still not completely sure about having Lucifer in the same room as him.

"Do not worry Samuel. He will do no harm."

That didn't seem to make him feel any better but it did lift some of the tension around them. He turned his attention to the man in question; Lucifer grinned up at him from behind his brother's back. Sam looked between both Archangels quickly.

Michael made no movements except to look around the map but it was clear that he was keeping tabs on the other; Lucifer could not so much as move without his brother twitching his hand and making him go still once again.

Taking a deep breath the elder angel stuck his hand out onto the table, closed his eyes, and allowed his grace to flow.

Dean stepped closer to get a better look and his eye brow's rose in unison.

"My grace can follow her. It will not alert her that we are watching. Do not worry."

A loud groan filled the empty span of time between Michael's statement and Dean's response.

Lucifer turned in the chair, hanging his feet over the back and dangling his head over the bottom. He grinned at them all as they each turned to look at him. Dean raised his eyebrows and Sam took a breath. Michael on the other hand rolled his eyes and sighed heavily.

"Must you act like a child?"

"If I can't maim anyone or share bunks with Sammy over there at least let me sit in my chair the way I wish."

Michael pursed his lips but conceded. So long as his brother wasn't causing trouble.

They knew that they could not stand a chance against Amara just the two of them and the help of two human hunter's. It was not so much the fact that they were human (though it definitely did not help their cause in the slightest) it was more of the fact that Amara was Father's sister.

It had taken all four of them and their Father to get rid of her before. They needed to begin the search and begin it now.

"Lucifer I need your help."

This caused the Archangel in question to look up at him in mock surprise.

"The great and mighty Archangel Michael needs the help of lowly Lucifer? Whatever has happened to the world?"

Michael gave him a look of warning which he heeded as if his dignity depended on it, and seeing as how Michael was currently his 'handler' his dignity did very much depend on it.

Settling down he returned his brother's gaze in another moment.

"What can I do?"

Michael took a seat in the chair next to his brother, "You raised Gabriel."

He nodded his head raising an eyebrow, not sure where he was going with this. It was common knowledge that Lucifer had raised Gabriel. It was not an easy task. He was not ashamed to admit that Gabriel had been the first leash child.

"Um. Yes."

"And as I recall, you had once fashioned a bond between the two of you, when he was a fledgling. Attaching a piece of his grace to yours and vise versa."

Lucifer hummed, seeming to understand where his brother was going with this, "And you want to know if it's still intact?"

His brother nodded.

"Yes, yes it is."

Perfect.


End file.
